You and me against the world
by lezwriter
Summary: The happy ending Martha and Karen deserved. Please read and review. English is not my native language. Portuguese version: /s/13407492/1/Voc%C3%AA-e-eu-contra-o-mundo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Karen ran to the house. She was sure something was very wrong. She ran as fast as she could, almost tripping over her own legs, despair overpowering her. Climbing the stairs and finding Martha's bedroom door locked, she immediately went into the trophy room, grabbed one of them, and began striking the lock with all her might.

"Martha! Martha!"

After a few strokes, the lock gave way and Karen saw Martha jumping out of the chair, the rope tied around her neck. The shock only took her for a thousandth of a second, and she immediately grabbed Marta's sharp letter opener, climbed into the chair, and cut the rope. Martha collapsed to the floor, already unconscious, and Karen rushed to her aid.

"I can't believe it Martha" Karen shouted as she shook Martha trying to wake her up. Karen slapped her and Martha didn't react, then she slapped her again, to which the young woman began to respond, coughing and breathing heavily.

"Oh thank god" Exclaimed Karen, hugging Martha and holding her in his arms "Thank goodness Martha!"

"Oh Karen ... you shouldn't have ... done ... that."

"Do not you dare!" Said Karen in tears "Don't you dare Martha! What were you thinking? What were you thinking?"

Just then Lily Mortar entered the room slowly, afraid of what she would find. When she saw the scene, she quickly understood the tragedy avoided and clung to the door so as not to faint.

"Martha!" Exclaimed her aunt "Sin! Mortal sin! My Niece! Don't you get tired of offending Christ?"

"Get out of here, Lily!" Shouted Karen "Get out of here and dare not say a word!"

"She is my niece Karen, I can say whatever I want to!"

"No..." Martha rose slightly, leaning on the bed, and managed to lean against it, sitting on the floor. The voice was weak but determined. "Aunt Lily, get out of here, get out right away!"

"How can you say that Martha!"

"I should have said it you years ago!" Martha struggled for breath and coughed. Karen held her in support, looking at her with concern "You are a parasite. You can no longer stay in this house for another second. Get your things and get out of here! Take mine if you want! But never make me look at your face again!"

"How dare you!" Lily stepped forward, but Karen stood and stepped between them.

"You heard your niece Lily! You are no longer welcome in this house!"

"I'm the only family she has!"

"You're wrong, you damn shrew. She has me and always will have!"

"You'll regret it! You two are sick! Your relationship is sick!"

Furious, Karen took another step forward and pointed to the door.

"Get out of our lives now!"

Lily Mortar took a deep breath. She looked at the two women for a few seconds. She sighed in resignation, collected the rest of her dignity, and proudly left the room and both women's lives definitely.

Karen turned to Martha, who was still lying on the floor against the bed. A hideous purple mark was beginning to show on her injured neck. Karen went to her, but Martha turned and looked away.

"Stay away from me Karen! I am so ashamed!"

"Don't be silly Martha" Said Karen softly. "I need to take care of you now. Please let me take care of you" Karen came over and started supporting Martha so she could stand up. Martha couldn't face her.

"How are you feeling ... physically?" Karen asked softly.

Martha's neck hurt and her breaths were like needles in her lungs. But Martha knew the damage done was reversible.

"I'm fine ..." she answered. Karen didn't seem to believe it and Martha looked her in the eye to reassure her. "It hurts a little, but I'm fine, I swear Karen."

Karen closed her eyes and sighed with relief, but the worry did not go away from her face. She pushed Martha lightly so she could sit on the bed and Martha let herself go. Silence fell over them. Karen was filled with an almost unfathomable mix of feelings. She had just experienced the sheer fear of losing Martha forever; at this point, she was worried about her friend's health and was also resentful and frightened that Martha had attempted against her own life. She could not understand what motives might have driven her to such an extreme act. It was a conversation they needed to have, but the focus now was to take care of Martha.

She watched her friend. Martha was leaning back, her blue eyes blank, and lost somewhere Karen could not reach. She did not seem to care what happened around her. This emptiness was more desperate for Karen than sadness or anger.

"I'll get an ointment for ... for your neck, Martha." Karen took both of Martha's hands in hers "Please look at me."

Martha slowly turned that blank stare into Karen's eyes.

"Promise me you'll do nothing, dear, please. Please don't do this to me and to yourself. Please" Karen pleaded in despair, unable to keep her eyes from watering. Flashes of guilt seized Martha's face.

"I promise, I'll do nothing."

Karen smiled and stood up. They still had a medicine cabinet from the old school, and wound ointments were not lacking.

While Karen was away, Martha had some time to contemplate her own misery. She was angry with herself for failing. However, she knew that after seeing Karen's desperation in trying to save her, she would not do it again. She was trapped in this dreadful situation. She would have to muster the courage to do something more painful than death: to separate from Karen and stay alive.

They still haven't really talked after Martha had exposed all her feelings to Karen. It was a conversation they would need to have. [i]One more conversation, sighed Martha. What a long day ahead.[/i]

Karen came back with a paste of herbs and sat next to Martha on the bed. She smiled sadly and supported Martha's face with one hand as she passed the ointment with the other. Martha closed her eyes and gave herself up to the woman's gentle care. Karen did not miss the gesture and applied the medication as softly as she could, afraid of hurting her friend.

"I will make some chamomile tea for us" Karen said when finishing the application. "And I am going to sleep here today. Don't argue" she said as Martha winced "Don't argue Martha Dobie, you lost all your arguments here. And tomorrow ... tomorrow I will call Joe to examine you."

"It is not necessary! I am fine!"

"Fine, Martha! Fine!" Some of Karen's anger went out of her control. "You ... you ... just hurted yourself! You are not fine!"

Martha looked away. Karen took a deep breath to regain control.

"I just want him to make sure you have no deeper injuries." Karen said softening her voice. "Just that, dear, please."

Martha nodded slowly. She knew it was necessary. But ... Joe?

"Are you coming back with him then?" Martha could not help but asking, though her throat hurt a lot.

"It is not about that Martha. I just want a doctor friend who does not make this a big scandal."

"I see Karen. But you should go back with him."

"Shhh ... You probably shouldn't talk much right now. I'll get our tea and get dressed for bed. Please promise ..."

"I will do nothing Karen. Never. Swear."

Karen smiled.

"Right."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Joe got Karen's call that morning, he hoped she had given up on the ridiculous idea of sending him away. He drove straight to the two women's house, but when Karen opened the door and Joe saw her swollen eyes and dark circles under them, he knew immediately that there was something heavier going on.

"Karen, what's going on?" Joe asked worriedly.

"Oh Joe!" Karen collapsed and hugged her ex-fiancé, and began to cry on his shoulder "Joe please help me!"

Joe hugged her until she calmed down and made her sit on the couch, sitting next to her. There Karen told him everything that had happened. The young doctor was shaken. He was very fond of Martha even though she occasionally treated him badly for no reason. He promised Karen that he was going to examine her carefully and that he would be discreet about it.

In the bedroom, Martha stared at the roof, watching the wood where she had tied the ropes just yesterday. She had barely slept all night and knew that Karen, who had been sitting in her armchair, had not slept well either. Sometimes a strong breathlessness made her gasp and she realized that in those moments Karen would tense, and only relax when she breathed well again. Her friend was taking good care of her.

Karen and Joe entered the bedroom. Joe went to the bed and sat next to Martha.

"Good morning Martha" Joe was trying to be natural "How do you feel today?"

"I'm fine, Joe. Karen's medicine eased my pain."

"Very well. Dear. Can I... can I please have a look?" Joe looked meaningfully at Martha's injured neck and felt a sadness cross his heart at seeing the young woman like that.

Martha nodded yes. Joe leaned over and closely examined the marks on her neck. They were ugly, but Joe could see that the ropes did not have time to do severe damage. He asked Martha to show him her throat. It was red and swollen. He listened to the girl's heart and lungs and decided she would be all right.

"There was no major damage." The doctor heard Karen sigh with relief behind him. "She just needs to rest, feed, and keep on using the medication. I believe in a week she will be like new. Give preference to liquid foods not to hurt the throat."

"Thanks Joe," Martha said softly.

"Yes, Joe, thanks," Karen said too.

Joe hesitated for a moment, and then took Martha's hands in his.

"You are very dear to us Martha. I would like you to promise not only to Karen, but to me, too, that you will not give us another scare like this. We would be unhappy without your company" Martha lowered her head. "And I don't think Karen can do much here without you. For us and for you, take care of yourself. Promise?"

Martha looked up a little, a mixture of annoyance and shame.

"I promise Joe". Then she looked at Karen. "I promise."

Karen smiled and so did Joe.

"I am going out and leaving you in capable hands. Please do not hesitate to call me for any need"

Martha nodded and smiled and Joe left the room accompanied by Karen. When they were in the room, Joe took off the mask he had worn in front of the patient.

"How sad to see her like this, Karen! Why did she do this?"

"I don't know Joe, I still don't understand, I haven't talked to her yet... you swear to me that she is well? Did you hide something?"

"No darling, at all. Fortunately, you saved her in time to prevent irreversible damage. Just let her rest now"

"Thank God Joe, thank God!"

Both were silent for a long moment. Joe hesitated but decided to talk.

"I know this is the worst possible time, Karen, but ... I didn't go away hoping... that you might regret it ..."

Karen sighed.

"It's really the worst time, Joe. But even lost in this situation…" Karen lowered her head sadly. "I'm still convinced of my decision"

Joe smiled sadly.

"I'll be here for a while, Karen. Also because I need to make sure that Martha will be fine. But I won't bother you. Please call me if you need anything concerning Martha's health"

"You are too kind. Thanks for everything."

"Goodbye Karen."

And Joe left.

Karen closed the door behind him and went back to the bedroom. She hesitated a few minutes before entering. Unsaid things were beginning to weigh heavily between them. In less than two days, Karen had had to deal with the broken engagement, her girlfriend's declaration of love, and the suicide attempt. She felt her nerves were on edge. She was trying to hold on for Martha, but she did not know how long she could bear it. She said a short prayer for strength and entered the room, sitting on the bed next to Martha.

"Good news, right?"

Martha nodded, avoiding looking at her as she had done since yesterday. It hurt Karen.

"Soon we'll be ready to get out of here and start again somewhere else," Karen said, trying to sound cheerful. "Forget all these tragedies of recent months."

This time Martha didn't nod and a flash of pain crossed her face. Karen quickly took her friend's hands.

"Martha ... anything I can do to help you, anything, please tell me!"

Martha looked up at her, her eyes full of resigned sadness.

"Could you... read for me?"

Karen smiled.

"Of course! Whatever you want!"

Martha asked her to read Stranger in a Strange Land, and Karen did so. This would become the routine of the next few days as Martha slowly recovered from her wounds. Karen was glad of her friend's speedy recovery, but at the same time, she was afraid, as with her improvement came the inevitable time for them to talk about everything they needed to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In less than 15 days Martha's throat had recovered and the mark was no more than a pale pink, visible only to those who paid close attention. Martha realized it would never completely disappear. She sighed in resignation as she got out of bed. Karen was still sleeping in Martha's room, and had taken the mattress there, refusing to let her sleep alone. She still did not fully trust Martha's promise and followed her everywhere around the house.

These were days of reading and amenity, but also of accumulated tensions. During Martha's recovery, they received the newspaper that publicized the official retraction of Mary Tilton's grandmother, who announced the true story as a child-told lie and that the grandmother had compensated the two women with a large sum, more than enough for them restarting their lives. This news made Karen talk enthusiastically about them leaving town, a subject Martha avoided at all, leaving Karen confused and sad.

However, Martha was not yet ready to say that she could never travel with Karen anywhere on earth. Rumors would be everywhere, and Karen could not pay the price for Martha's feelings. It just was not fair. That she would carry on her own.

...

Karen opened her eyes slowly. She was startled to see that Martha was not in bed, but she calmed down at the slight clink of dishes that indicated she was preparing breakfast. She relaxed for a few more minutes in bed, trying to get her thoughts in order before she got up.

Martha recovered and that made her happy. Apparently, the suicidal ideas had left her mind. Nevertheless, something was completely different. The words that her friend had confessed to her before that fateful moment did not leave her mind.

"I love you the way they said ... Maybe I wanted you from the first time I saw you."

All these days Karen had been lost in the echo of those words. How could she not see? She could not remember ever thinking of their friendship in any other way.

She bit his lips.

Or could she?

Countless times in the past, they chatted side by side in the same bed until they fell asleep with fatigue. Usually Martha slept first and Karen watched her before she fell asleep. Obviously, her friend was very beautiful, and anyone, man or woman, would admire such beauty. The sweet blue eyes, the reddish blond hair. Karen had often looked at her and let herself be taken by the beauty and affection she felt for her friend. Was there anything else to it?

She had tried to imagine what her life would be like if she had arrived a few seconds later in this room. Her chest contracted. The very idea made her breathless. She could not think of a life where Martha was not beside her. This was just friendship. Right?

She no longer knew.

She sighed and stood up. Arriving in the kitchen, she saw that Martha had made pancakes.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Martha said.

"Good Morning. Looks like someone is feeling fine."

Martha smiled and turned to turn over the last pancake. Karen watched her. They lived together, slept together, and planned their lives together. It would change so much if... Karen could not help the thought in her mind or the sensations that came with it. Would it change so much if they occasionally kissed or made love?

Martha poured the last pancake and sat down to eat, only then noticing the way Karen looked at her. For some reason she blushed a little and felt a slight pressure on her lower belly.

"Don't just stand looking, come prove it," she said without thinking.

Karen startled with those words, which clearly referred to the pancakes. She went to the table and sat down, starting to eat them.

"They are great."

"Thanks."

They ate quietly, which was unusual, as they often talked over breakfast. But lately it seemed that any subject could turn "the" subject. When they were done, Karen heard a resigned sigh come from Martha.

"Karen... I know I owe some kind of explanation. Please... please forgive me for what I will say."

Karen felt her heart race.

"What are you talking about, Martha?"

Martha lowered her head and shook it sadly.

"I can't leave with you," she said softly.

Karen felt her breath stop for a second.

"What does that mean?"

Karen stood, followed by Martha.

"What do you mean, Martha? Explain!"

"Karen, oh Karen! Don't you understand? You can never be happy if you stay with me! Rumors, slander, will accompany us wherever we are. How can you be free near me? I can't be a hindrance to you. You need me to be far away!"

"But how can you say such nonsense Martha?" Said Karen angrily. Then she turned pale and stared at her friend. "That's why ... why you ... Martha!"

"I didn't want you to have to solve anything; I didn't want to be a burden to you please forgive me Karen! If you have compassion on me, please step back and be happy. Go after Joe. He loves you and you love him. You will be happy together. I will settle my life by myself"

Karen hid her face in her hands. So Martha had wanted to die so she could be happy? It was an absurd idea. But that in the raw reality of life made sense. What Martha had said was true. There would always be rumors wherever they went. But it was unthinkable to move away from Martha.

Martha came over and took her hands.

"Forgive me, Karen. Please see my point. You know I'm right."

Anger washed over Karen again.

"Don't you dare talk like that again Martha! How can you say things like that? How dare you imply that I walk away from you? After all that we faced together!"

"That was hell for you Karen! I remember how you suffered all the time we were being judged! And all because of me!"

"It wasn't your fault! It was Mary's!"

"Mary only told that lie because there was truth in it Karen you know that! Oh, by God, don't make it worse!"

Karen shook her head. She would not give up at all.

"What you ask me is impossible Martha. It is simply impossible. I don't want this supposedly happy and comfortable life that you want for me... if it's a life away from you."

Martha shook her head and buried her face in her hands.

"You don't know what you are saying Karen! You are entering a prison!"

"Whatever! Whatever!" Karen roared, turning her back to Martha and walking away "It's a decision you cannot make for me!"

Silence came. Karen felt her anger being replaced by sadness. Suddenly, she turned and ran into her friend's arms, pressing her tightly against herself. Martha hesitated for a second before returning the hug. It had been a while since she had smelled that lavender perfume that her friend wore and she reveled in it for a brief moment with a mixture of happiness and guilt.

"Do you want me to leave, Martha?" Karen whispered. "Tell me you really, really want me far away and I will go. Tell me the absolute truth. But know that I will not be happy away from you."

Martha could not contain the hiccups. Karen stepped away from her, but did not let her go.

"Look at me," she said.

Martha looked up tearfully and met Karen's brown eyes.

"Tell me the absolute truth, Martha. Do you want me to go?"

Karen looked into her eyes with sadness, anxiety, and a silent request. _Don't send me away._ Martha felt her strength drain.

"Are you sure Karen? Do you want to be unhappy?"

"That's not what I asked Martha."

Martha sighed.

"The last thing I want in the world is for you to leave! I don't want you to go."

Karen smiled and sighed with relief.

"So it's decided. No more of this senseless conversation of separation. Our concern now is to plan where we will go right?"

Martha grinned and nodded. But she knew it would not end well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For the rest of the day, they discussed the future possibilities of their lives. Although very upset, Martha participated. They had the time and money to make the change calmly and carefully.

They thought a big city might be more ... tolerant. They could easily work as teachers and lead a quiet life. And maybe try again to realize the Wright-Dobie school dream, if things turned out to be favorable.

With a sketching plan outlined, the two women went to sleep a little more peacefully.

But Karen found it hard to find sleep. After much insistence, Martha had convinced her to return to her own room. She was still afraid for Martha. And she had to be alone with her unnatural thoughts as well.

Unnatural.

The word rang out. Inside her, feelings and desires that had never been considered before kept tormenting her. She realized like never before every move and every detail about Martha. She already knew everything: looks, smiles, frowns, perfumes. It was all the same but completely different. When she lost herself in thought, that pressure quickly built up in a part of her body that once seemed to respond only to Joe.

_You're confused Karen, just confused._

She would live a life with Martha, as she always had. They have always been together, lived together. It would be everything as before. Right? Would it be enough?

Her fingers slid almost involuntarily down her own legs. What would it be like...?

...

Karen did not know that Martha in her room was experiencing similar torment. She had hidden from Karen the last reason why she wanted to get away from her. It was because being around her was like torture. Seeing her and not being able to have her. Now fully aware of her feelings, the desire for Karen was something she feared to drive her crazy at some point. The slightest touch made her breathing fail and her body weaken. That night without Karen in her room, her thoughts ran wild. She realized quickly that she would not fall asleep and went down to the kitchen to make some tea and calm down.

She went into the living room and sipped tea sitting on the couch, but it was not enough to calm her cravings. She listened for a moment to the house in absolute silence and darkness. Slowly, she slipped her hand between her legs.

...

Karen, panting in her own room, did not believe what she had just done. Her fingers were wet; the spasms of pleasure still coursing through her body, and the image of Martha did not leave her mind. She realized that she was lost, completely lost, and there was only one way to deal with it.

She walked slowly to the living room to go up to Martha's room. But she soon realized that her friend was sitting on the couch and had not heard her approach. She quickly realized what her friend was doing and felt her breathing fail.

Not even the wildest imagination could prepare her for the impact of Martha's image in the dim light, her nightgown up and long legs showing, her hand moving between her legs, her head thrown back and her face lost in pleasure.

The relief of a short time ago disappeared, giving way to infinitely greater pressure. She backed away so Martha would not see her.

"Martha?" She called.

The sighs suddenly disappeared.

"Karen, are you there?" Said Martha's trembling voice.

"Yes." Karen stepped out of the shadows and into the living room. "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh. Same with me," Martha said visibly startled as Karen approached.

"I see. Can I seat?"

Martha laughed nervously.

"What a question. Of course." Karen settled on Martha's right side, so close that her knees touched.

"Am I interrupting?"

Martha looked at her baffled. There was something in Karen's stare and voice tone. Did she see what she was doing?

"Of course not," she answered as the unsatisfied pressure between her legs throbbed.

"I see," Karen said, still staring at her. She bit her lip lightly. She was sure her gaze could no longer hide the nature of her thoughts.

"Why can't you sleep?" Martha asked.

Karen sighed and hesitated for a few seconds.

"My mind is not helping me. It's full of unusual thoughts."

"Thoughts?" She asked in a broken voice.

"Yeah. Things I've never thought of before, but now won't get out of my mind." Karen's voice was soft and slow.

"Oh really? What kind of thoughts? Can I help you with something?"

Karen was staring at her. Martha was mesmerized by it. She was sure Karen knew exactly what she was doing right before she arrived.

"I think _I_ can help you with something, Martha," Karen whispered. A second later, Karen mouth was so close to Martha's that only breath separated them. Karen kept looking into her eyes and her hands were firmly gripping Martha's face.

Martha did not want or could even contain the sighs that escaped her mouth in response to such touches. Karen's mouth moved closer to hers, softly touching her lips and down her neck in a slight trail until she reached her ear.

"I can help you finish what you were doing," she whispered.

Martha bit her lower lip, but that did not contain the low moan that escaped her throat.

"Do you want it? Speak Martha, tell me"

"Oh Karen," Martha said almost inaudibly.

Karen's right hand came out of Martha's face and went down her thigh. She trailed slowly up the path, enjoying every touch, stopping just before where it was most needed. Martha already had her eyes closed, lost in the caress. Karen could not help but enjoy the effects her touches had on her friend. Her own breathing was already rhythmless.

She leaned over and kissed Martha. At first slowly, then passionately. She had long imagined, but the feel of the soft lips on her own, or the taste of her mouth and tongue surpassed any fantasy. That was right, that was everything.

Throughout the kiss, the feel of Karen's hand so close to her need was on the verge of making Martha completely lose her mind. Karen broke the kiss and pressed a hand to Martha's thigh.

"Say you want it."

"I need it Karen," Martha gasped breathlessly.

Karen pressed Martha against her, laying her on the couch, as she broke free of the fabric barrier that prevented her hand from reaching her destination, and slid her fingers inside Martha, making the girl moan and press her hips hard against her.

Karen needed more. With her free hand she removed Martha's nightgown and as soon as her bare breasts appeared before her, she pressed her mouth against them, leaving her tongue free to play with her exposed nipples.

She felt Martha's nails bury into her back as the girl's moisture ran down her hands, and her walls closed more and more on her fingers.

"Oh Karen!"

Karen rose and kissed and sucked Martha's lap and neck without interrupting for a second the frantic rhythm of her fingers. Then her rose to Martha's ear and bit her lobes gently.

"My Martha."

And Martha was gone in one last scream, her body uncontrolled under Karen's body. Karen held her as Martha reached her climax and slowly began to return. She kissed her lips, neck and lap softly and withdrew her fingers gently as Martha's body calmed down. Her own sex was soaking wet just for touching Martha and watching her lose herself had been the most painfully exciting thing she'd ever experienced. She needed more, she needed to touch and taste every inch of that body.

"Did I help you?"

Martha laughed and hugged her tightly.

"Stupid."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Final

They lay on the couch hugging in silence for a few minutes. Martha's fingers lightly brushed Karen's hair in a loose, unpretentious caress. Karen lay on Martha, enjoying the touch and scent of her skin, and other interesting scents that permeated the air in the room. After a few minutes, she heard Martha's hesitant voice.

"Karen…"

"Huumm?"

Martha sighed and moved as if to sit up. Annoyed, Karen rose and Martha sat up, quickly covering her breasts with her nightgown. Karen looked worried at the serious expression on her friend's face.

"What's going on Martha?" There was worry in her voice.

Martha hesitated and looked shyly at Karen. She sighed and spoke.

"What does this mean Karen?"

Karen bit her lip. She lowered her eyes.

"I'm not sure what's going on me Martha. But... I never wanted anything as hard as I wanted you... I want you... today."

She looked at her friend trying to convey all her sincerity. Because every word was the absolute truth. Martha smiled.

"Is this just today Karen? Aren't you just ..." Martha hesitated, embarrassed "I don't know, needy or curious?"

Karen sighed angrily.

"Do you think I would do that? Use you for a curiosity?"

"Our lives have been a sea of tension and madness these past few months, Karen."

"So you wish it didn't happen?" Said Karen with an air of sadness.

Martha smiled.

"I didn't tell you Karen, but I wanted you to walk away because it's hard for me to be around you... Because I want you all the time."

Karen swallowed hard. She wished she could say that the reciprocal was true. Although these days her thoughts often drifted in that direction, everything was still very new and confusing. But she knew it wasn't just a curiosity, or a one-night thing. At that very moment, her body still burned for Martha, and her thoughts went to ever more intense places about everything she wanted to feel with her friend.

"I need to be honest with you, Martha. Yes, I am very confused. I'm thinking things I've never thought of before. Feeling things I never felt. You are... Martha. My friend, who has always been with me. I want to be with you. I love you as I have always loved... And I am still struggling to understand what this love means. I have no better answers than this to offer."

Martha was looking at her. These were meaningful words that her friend said. And it was not so different from what was going on in her own head. Although she was already quite sure of the nature of her feelings for Karen.

Karen continued.

"I don't know what that makes us. You are still my best friend. We are us, Martha and Karen. But now..." Karen smiled "Now I don't want to just talk to you anymore. I also need you."

In an unstoppable impulse, Martha approached, her mouth inches from Karen's.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Whispered Martha.

"Yes," Karen replied, also whispering.

And so Martha did. For a few moments doubts and thoughts vanished and the two just thrilled themselves in that wonderful new sensation. After a while, Martha broke contact.

"It's a difficult life we're proposing here, Karen. It's a life of lies and disguise."

Karen sighed.

"I know, honey, I know."

"That scares me."

"Me too."

"You could be free Karen."

"No, Martha, I couldn't, not without you."

Martha sighed in resignation. She felt as if it was her fault, as if she had gotten ideas into Karen's head with her irresponsible confession. But she would have to trust. She would have to trust that time would bring the answers. In the meantime, she could not and wouldn't stop living that with Karen. Whatever that was.

She leaned over and kissed her again. She could feel Karen's body responding to everything. It was not an illusion, it was real. It was happening. Two hands slid from Karen's face to her neck, feeling the softness of her skin. Martha lowered her lips to that region and tasted it. Karen's hand went up and stroked her hair, her sighs filled Martha's ears.

Suddenly Martha got up from the couch.

"Let's go to your room," Martha said, holding Karen's hand.

Karen smiled at her and nodded yes.

...

Karen was precious to her. Touching her was a kind of worship.

The clothes were on the floor. Martha pulled Karen against her and they both felt the intensity of skin against skin. Martha slid her hands down her friend's back and the sides of her breasts as she kissed her lap fervently and slowly pushed her to the bed.

When Karen lay down, Martha laid over her and looked into her eyes. The beautiful brown eyes were dark with desire and excitement. Martha began to kiss her, then her neck and lap, then her breasts. Karen moaned and sighed, surrendering to those caresses that reverberated in her body like she had never felt with anyone before. She did not even know that her body was capable of responding that way to someone else.

Martha reveled in the flavors and textures of Karen's body. She took the stiff nipple to her lips, ran her tongue over it, moaning, overwhelmed by the sensations and movements Karen made when touched. Her right hand massaged the other breast, played with the nipple, and Karen was on the verge of madness.

Martha stayed on Karen's breasts until she completely satisfied her cravings for that part of the other woman's body. Karen's moisture slipped on Martha's leg and was already starting to wet the bed.

Martha knew what she wanted.

Her mouth left Karen's breasts and went further down her body. Karen moaned loudly when she realized the other woman's intentions. Slowly like torture, her mouth was approaching its final destination, until the moment Karen felt the hot, soft lips and wet tongue run through her sex. It was more than she could bear.

"Martha!" She moaned passionately, her fingers trailing down to her friend's hair and clinging to them.

Martha licked and sucked everything she could from that region, taken over by its textures, perfumes and flavors. Her tongue found that hot, swollen spot, and began to lick it and suck it lightly. She had to hold back as Karen's hips flew into the air.

Karen felt her body and voice were no longer in control. The heat and the pressure grew and squirmed. Every caress of Martha's tongue and lips in her center pushed waves of warmth and pleasure through her body, until the moment it was all lost and she spilled into Martha's mouth, shaking uncontrollably, a scream escaping her mouth.

Martha did not leave where she was, she wanted to get drunk on that nectar, and her whole face was sunk in it. She felt Karen pull her cheek and rose unwillingly, to which Karen received her with a kiss.

Karen used her remaining strength to press the other woman's body against her own. She tried to speak but failed. Martha just gently kissed her neck and caressed her arm, waiting for her to calm down.

"I could get used to it," Karen whispered softly.

Martha laughed.

...

When the two women woke up at dawn, the clothes were still on the floor. This time Karen woke up first, as so many times before. But she didn't remember waking up one day to enjoy Martha's naked body, her sun-studded breasts, her pubic hair brightened by the reflection of the light. Before she could help it, the urge to touch Martha was already taking over her thoughts.

"It wasn't just yesterday, Martha," Karen whispered softly.

Martha kept snoring. Karen smiled and stood as slowly as she could. It was her turn to make a good breakfast for both of them.

...

3 months later. New York.

They rented a small house, more than enough for both of them. They did not need much. Especially because they did not know yet if the job interviews they had scheduled would pay off.

The questions were endless.

_Yes, we will live together to share the rent. We are not married. Boyfriends, neither. We are teachers and friends since college. Of course, it's pretty clever of us to split the bills. Yes, of course we have a cup of sugar. Karen Wright and Martha Dobie. Of course, it's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Mr. and Mrs. Pendleton. It will be a pleasure to have you as neighbors. Your children are lovely. We obviously want to have ours when we get married. That's very kind of you, I'm sure they are marvelous men, but right now we want to focus on our jobs and getting settled. Maybe in a year's time? It will be my pleasure to have you for dinner tonight. Thank you, we'll finish organizing the house._

...

The jobs went well. Life was happening. Gradually the questions ceased. Some thought they were just friends who lived together. Others understood the nature of the relationship, although they could never see anything that could confirm their suspicions. They were blameless and kind women from the door of the house out. Here and there someone tried to introduce them to some man, who was kindly discarded. _Some women prefer to work and stay single_, some said. _They do not want to worry about husband and children_. Others thought it was a perversion.

It would be a lie to say that they did not care. They both knew it was a difficult life. Gradually, however, they found people who lived lives like theirs. Much closer than they imagined: one of the neighboring couples had children, but their lives were a life of appearances. They were just friends, and their romances were elsewhere.

They were right, a big city was a little more tolerant, but judgment and prejudice lingered. People accepted them, as long as they did not demonstrate the nature of their relationship in front of anyone. And they had to keep quiet when someone expressed an open repudiation for people who lived like them, no matter how the words hurt.

Some days were more painful than others. But one thing was certain. There was not a different life for them to live, because they knew that no matter what happened their place was next to each other. And there they found happiness.

"You and me against the world," said Karen. Martha smiled and responded with a kiss.

The End


End file.
